Air Hostess
by StoriesOfAnAUGreys
Summary: This is an AU one shot.


This is my first fanfic. I apologise for any mistakes. I was tired when I wrote it. Obviously I don't own anything. But I felt that this AU was one that was stuck in my mind for a while so you know, I wrote it. Please leave reviews if you liked or if you didn't to tell me what you liked or didn't like.

* * *

'Walking through the terminal'

Derek looked around as he walked through the terminal. His black suitcase dragged behind him and his white apple earphones were in his ear. The terminal was full of people wanting to jump on a plane. There were young mothers, business men and an air hostess. She was stood with a young mother. She had blonde hair that was loosely resting on the back of her red blazer. She was playing with the baby that giggled with her. She had the most infectious laugh and Derek smiled. She was beautiful. An announcement was called and her saw say bye to the baby and hand the baby back to the mother. He watched her hips sway as she left for her duty.

'Next, I'm getting on the plane'

Derek took his seat in first class. He had never been in first class before. It was different. It was quiet and he had space. He pulled out his IPod with his headphones and clicked play. It started to play the song that he listened to when he first saw that air hostess. He looked up when he heard that laugh again. He looked around and couldn't find out where it was coming from. He heard it again and saw the air hostess walk into the first class cabin. He smiled as she stopped and made sure everyone was okay and happy. _She's so caring. I can't get her off my brain. She'll be there for the rest of the trip easily. _Derek watched as she walked up the aisle. She stopped at him and he gave the most charming smile he had. He held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Derek Shepherd." He spoke. She smiled and put her hand in his. She quickly shook it and Derek felt a zap of electricity pass through him. The air hostess looked so familiar.

"I'm Meredith Grey. I'm your air hostess for this trip." She replied as she pulled her hand away. Derek smiled at her and she continued on her journey to greet the passengers.

'That uniform you're wearing, so hot I can't stop staring'

Derek was fascinated by Meredith as she walked up and down the aisle. He had to admit, the red air hostess uniform she had on was hot. He stared at her as she knelt down to pick up a packet of peanuts. She stood up and turned to look at Derek. She winked at him before continuing to walk. She started to walk towards him. Derek smiled at her and she smiled back. She stopped the cart at him and looked into Derek's eyes. Meredith had a soft grey/green color in her eyes that sparkled in the cabin light.

"Mr Shepherd,"

"Call me Derek." He interrupted.

"Derek, can I interest you in anything?" Meredith asked with a smirk. Derek wanted to reply with the word you but he knew that once he got off the plane, he'd never see her again.

"Can I have some nuts? And a bottle of water?" He answered. She nodded and gave him what he asked for. She leant over to his ear.

"I saw you looking at my ass by the way." She whispered before walking away. Derek watched her ass again and she turned and winked at him again.

'Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess'

Derek smiled at Meredith standing with the other air hostesses. He loved the way the red uniform hugged her curves. The way she was wearing red converse. The way she had a slightly unbuttoned white shirt that teased him. He pulled out his note pad and a pencil. He started to write her a song for the new band he was in. Hopefully it would be a big hit and that she knew that the song was about her. Derek hated flying but he was glad that she was taking his mind away from it. He had written her a love letter and was going to give it to her when she walked passed again. He wanted to land and take her away to his hotel room. He wanted her to be his.

'Throwing peanuts down the aisle'

Derek had a packet of peanuts that he didn't want to eat. He started to throw them in aisle and saw that it had Meredith's attention. He started to throw them down the aisle towards her. He knew it was stupid but it made her smile. Derek saw her say something to the others and started to walk towards him.

"Move over Derek." Derek did as she said and she fell into the seat. She undid the red blazer she was wearing and took it off. "That peanut thing was really stupid."

"But it made you smile." Derek replied. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"You're an idiot." She mocked.

"You love it." Derek replied and laughed.

"I don't even know you."

"I'm someone you get to know to love."

"So if I know I'll love you?"

"Yeah." Meredith laughed. Derek smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled back. She yawned.

"Are you tired Mer?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I am." Meredith replied followed by another yawn.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake in 20 minutes when your break ends."

"Thanks Derek." Meredith replied as she curled into a ball and started to drift to sleep. Derek felt himself getting sleeping and fell asleep too.

'Then you whispered in my ear the words that I longed to hear "I want you to thrill me here"'

Derek woke up to Meredith whispering in her ear.

"Derek, wake up."

"What?"

"This is so inappropriate."

"What is?"

"I'm only asking you this because I probably won't ever see you again but I want you to thrill me here" Derek instantly sat up at her words. He looked at her and she was sat with her knees against her chest.

"Let's go."

"Go where?" Meredith asked. Derek looked around and saw a young couple leave the toilet.

"To the toilet." Meredith looked to the toilet and saw paparazzi.

"I can't. I'm working and the paparazzi are there. If I get caught, I'll get fired." Meredith replied. Derek looked at the paparazzi. Meredith stood up and put her blazer back on.

"Go back to sleep Derek." Meredith said as she walked past him and left him to go back to sleep. Derek grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"Mer, is there anywhere we can go? I need to talk to you." Derek asked.

"Wait here." Meredith replied before walking to the other end of the cabin. She spoke to the other air hostesses and all 3 of them left. Meredith signaled for Derek to get up and to come see her. He stood up and put his head down before he walked into the cabin area where she stood. She pulled the curtain across so no one could see them.

"Go ahead." Meredith said.

"So you look really familiar and I don't know if you recognized me but I really like you. I know we don't know each but you seem really nice and I want to get to know you. And here's the truth, I'm in a band and I'm on my way to meet the guys for my first concert with them. I wrote a song while I was on the plane and I don't know if you would ever hear the song. I don't know if you have any spare time when you get off the concert but I'd really like to go on a date with you Meredith Grey. Just one date. If the date goes well you can come to my concert and see if you can guess what song is about you." Derek rambled.

"Derek, you don't want to know me. I'm all dark and twisty. You're in a band and I'm an airhostess. We wouldn't see each other." Meredith replied.

"How about one kiss? If you like it, you go on a date with me. If you don't then don't worry." Derek suggested.

"Fine. One kiss, now."

"Fine." Derek pulled Meredith close to him and started to kiss her. One of his hands was rested on the small of her back while the other was in her hair and pushing it away from her face. Meredith's hands were locked around his neck. He ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance and she allowed him it. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. The tongues of the two filled the gap between their mouths. Derek pulled away completely breathless and so was Meredith.

"So are we going on a date?" Derek asked.

"I'll think about it." Meredith replied. Derek smiled at her and walked back to his seat.

'The plane has almost landed so tell me where I'm standing now!'

Meredith walked past Derek and he grabbed her hand. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She sighed and pulled her hand away. She wanted to be with Derek, the kiss they shared was amazing. But he was in a band, he would be touring all of the time. And she was an air hostess; she would be travelling all of the time. They wouldn't see each other. And she was broken. She couldn't be in a serious relationship, could she? She saw the look of concern on Derek's face and gave a smile. He pulled out a piece of paper. It was a VIP ticket for his concert in London. She put the ticket into her pocket before she heard her name being called. It was time to land so she took her place near the Captain's cabin.

'Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess'

Derek stood on stage playing his guitar. It was nearly the end of the show and the band suggested that they play the song that he wrote on the plane. They really liked it and so did the audience. During the final chorus, a band mate tapped his shoulder and pointed to the side of the stage. Derek looked at saw his air hostess standing there. She was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. Derek smiled and winked at her before finishing the song. He walked over to her while the rest of the band were saying thank you. He put his guitar down and hugged her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You came." Derek shouted over the band's voice.

"You wrote a love letter and a song for me, why wouldn't I?" Meredith replied. Derek smiled at her and kissed her. The world disappeared as they kissed. And Derek knew that she would never disappear.

* * *

So there it is. This is completely AU, I don't own the song or the show.


End file.
